Evil Rises Again
by AmandatheFox
Summary: This fanfic is for people who never had closure to the end of the original Yugioh series. *disclamier I do not own yugioh and the things i do own you will be able to tell*
1. Prlouge

Evil Rises Again

Prologue

5000 years ago in Egypt, monsters lived inside the hearts of people. Until a group of high Priest developed 7 powerful shadow items known as the millennium items; with them the priest dragged out the shadow creatures and sealed them away within stone tablets. Soon they found that they could control the monsters in the stone tablets to duel each other in shadow games, however these duels led Egypt to the brink of destruction until a powerful brave young pharaoh locked the magic away. His spirit was then sealed away in his own millennium item, the Millennium Puzzle, where he stayed for 5000 years until a boy by the name of Yugi Moto solved the puzzle and freed the pharaoh. For four years Yugi and the Pharaoh as well as their friends saved the world from evil doers countless times while trying to unlock the pharaoh's memories. \Then they finally unlocked the pharaoh's memories now Yugi and the pharaoh had to have one last duel which would determine if they were ready to separate and if the pharaoh would be free to cross into the spirit realm or would he remain locked in the puzzle for another 5000 years.

Yugi already defeated all three Egyptian god cards and he destroyed both of pharaoh's magicians. They both have 200 life points left. Yugi has his Gold Sarcophagus on the field where he placed a card if the pharaoh uses the same card it will cancel the effect. He also has his silent magician on the field. Pharaoh has no monsters on the field but its his move. "This will be my final turn, Yugi you fought bravely however this duel will end with my victory. Thank you Yugi I know you did everything in your power to set me free. Now I activate monster reborn and bring back Slifer the Sky Dragon." Everyone watching gasped and joey exclaimed "He brought back an Egyptian God!" Then Pharaoh said ''science I have four cards in my hand Slifer gets 4000 attack points," Then the Pharaoh thought " My spirit will remain in this world. I guess me and Yugi weren't ready to separate. Yugi closes his eyes, thinking "If I were the Pharaoh, I would have summoned an Egyptian god, too." He looks up, determined, thinking, "That's why I was prepared for this very moment!" The Gold Sarcophagus begins to glow and lower itself to the ground. Yugi says "The card I hid inside the box is the same card you just played. The box's lid begins to slide open, as Joey says "that it's impossible—there's only one Slifer the Sky Dragon!" But the card rising from the box is Monster Reborn. The Pharaoh's eyes widen in surprise, as Yugi tells him "The effect of his Monster Reborn is negated, which means that the Egyptian god goes back to the graveyard." Mokuba exclaims "Yugi just defeated Slifer for the second time!" "Of all the cards to put in that box," Joey wonders. "How did Yugi know which one to pick?" Tristan asks "what did he expected—Yugi is the King of Games! Téa says "Yugi must have had this planned from the beginning. After spending so much time with the Pharaoh, Yugi knew exactly what he would play." Smiling, the Pharaoh closes his eyes, thinking "This was the greatest duel of my life," and thinking to Yugi "It's been an honor." Then he tells Yugi "Go on—it's your move." Yugi's hands tremble and Duke wonders "What he's waiting for. All Yugi has to do is attack, and the duel is over." Bakura says, "That's just it—once the match ends, the Pharaoh will be released, and we'll never see him again." The Pharaoh thinks to Yugi, "It's all right." With tears in his eyes, Yugi orders Silent Magician to attack the Pharaoh's life points directly.

The dueling field is enveloped in the light of the attack. Duke asks "Did Yugi win the duel," and Ishizu says that, "If the attack is successful, yes." The light fades, and the Pharaoh's life points go down to zero. The images of the cards disappear from the field. The duel is over. Yugi falls to his knees, his tears spilling onto the ground. The Pharaoh walks over to him, smiling sympathetically, and tells him, "Congratulations." Then he kneels in front of Yugi and puts his hand on Yugi's shoulder, telling him "A champion doesn't belong on his knees. You achieved a great victory for us both. Still weeping, Yugi says that "I was focusing so hard on playing the game that I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you, I've sent you away for good. The Pharaoh says, "No, you have opened the door for me. Thanks to you, my spirit can finally be at rest. I'll be back where I belong. Remember that fate brought us together for a reason, and we fulfilled our destiny. Yugi looks up at the Pharaoh, who says "We protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games, and we've both grown tremendously along the way. They stand up, facing each other, and Yugi says "I'll miss you." The Pharaoh says "we'll never truly be apart. The gift of kindness you have given me, and the gift of courage I've given you, will remain with us and forever bind us. The Eye of Wdjat in the doorway begins to glow. Now that the battle ritual is complete, Ishizu says, "The Eye of Wdjat that guards the gate to the spirit world has awakened, and the spirit of the great Pharaoh, which was trapped within the Millennium Puzzle for five thousand years, is now free." The Pharaoh stands before the door. Téa asks, "So this is it?" Ishizu tells the Pharaoh to tell the Eye of Wdjat his name. The Pharaoh says, "I am the son of King Aknamkanon. My name is Atem." The door slides open, and light shines through it onto the Pharaoh's face. Atem steps forward towards the light. Téa, Joey, and Tristan call out, and run to the Pharaoh, who stops. Yugi joins them, as Tristan protests, "So that's how it ends? You think you can just show up and change everybody's life, and then just leave?" He covers his eyes with his hands. Joey and Téa also close their eyes against tears. Yugi wipes his eyes on his sleeve, and says "What Tristan means is that we don't want to say goodbye." Téa agrees saying "I knows that walking through that door means your spirit will finally be free, and it's all for the best, but it doesn't seem fair! I feel that we were all just getting to know you—in fact; you were just beginning to get to know yourself, and now you're being taken away from us. I know I should be happy for you, but it's hard to do that when you're losing your best friend, and you don't understand why it has to be that way! Joey says "I guess there are some things we're not supposed to understand. Just look at me—I go through half my life not understanding what's going on!" He starts to cry, too, and then says "I knows that true friends may be hard to leave, but they're impossible to forget. And even though the Pharaoh's stay wasn't as long as we'd have liked, we're lucky we knew him at all." Atem thinks his thanks to Joey. Téa thinks goodbye to Atem, and good luck. As Atem starts again to walk towards the door, Joey calls out to the Pharaoh "I hate to break the news to you, but you're not going anywhere—because everything you've given us is staying right here in our hearts. Atem turns to him, smiling, and says, "Right!" Yugi adds, "Like we always say, it's your move!" Atem gives them "thumbs up" as he walks into the light. Everyone watches silently. Just as the Pharaoh steps through the door, his clothing and appearance change back to that of the ancient Pharaoh, and beyond him, his friends and family appear, waiting for him. The door begins to slide closed. Tea starts to run toward it, but Joey stops her with his hand on her shoulder. The door slams shut, and the Pharaoh is gone. Yugi tells the Pharaoh goodbye.

* * *

AmandatheFox: so did i recap the ending pretty good?

Yugi: Yeah nice but i still don't want to say goodbye to Atem yet.

Atem: Yugi

Yugi: I wish he were right next to me still.

Atem: Yugi!

Yugi: i think I'm imagining things cause i heard him call out to me.

AmandatheFox: Yugi turn around already

Yugi: (Turns) Yami! what are you doing here?

AmandatheFox: I arranged this with the spirit world to allow Yamis appearance on this fanfic

Yugi: OH THANK YOU!

Atem: Yes I apricate being here... I wish i could stay here with you longer then this story.

AmandatheFox: well whatever i write will come true so you might be reunited or i might kill you off lets see shall we.

Atem/Yugi: YOU BETTER NOT CUT OUT Yami/Yugi if you do I'll never forgive you.

AmandatheFox: Even if i do it wont matter oh well please rate and review i have a lot more chapters written for this fanfic but i haven't typed them yet so it might be a while plus I'm at a writers block right now.


	2. Chapter 1

5 months later…

A young boy hurriedly runs through the Domino train station platform searching for some one. He spots a group of Adolescents near platform 8 and runs up to them. "Hey Yug, what took you so long?" asked a blonde headed boy. "Sorry Joey, my Grandpa fell ill last night I was up late looking after him that I overslept. "Well at least you're here now I would have been broken hearted if I didn't see you before I left for New York." said a brown haired girl. "I would have to Tea, but I'm here now." said Yugi. Little Yugi with spiky red hair looked down sighed then said "I can't believe you guys are leaving Domino as well. It seems like yesterday when Tristan left to study theater in America in Hollywood and Duke to go work with Pegasus in designing new games." "Don't worry Yugi, remember even if we are separated we will always be friends. Remember our mark of friendship." Tea told Yugi comfortingly "Teas right Yug and besides were not all gone, Bakuras still here, and you have the heart of the cards with you," Joey said. "You're right guys, thanks for cheering me up. By the way Joey where is Serenity? I don't see her." "She had to go to the bathroom but, she'll be right back. Now that her eyes are fixed I have to show her around the world." "That's right big brother now that I can see you have to show me all the beautiful things in this world," said a red haired girl that just walked up, "Hey Yugi how are you? Where's your grandpa? I thought he be with you." asked Serenity. "Hey Serenity I'm fine grandpa took ill last night so, he's at home; Bakura's with him right now," Yugi said sadly. "Oh, I'm sorry, I hope he gets better soon," replied Serenity. "Me too," said Yugi. Then a conductor came out and said "All aboard." "Come on Serenity, Tea, the trains about to leave," Joey said. Bye Yugi we're goanna miss you well send you postcards." Joey said as he hugged Yugi. "Bye Yugi," Serenity said as she too hugged him goodbye. Then Joey and Serenity boarded the train leaving Yugi and Tea on the platform.

Tea approached Yugi and said to him "Take care Yugi, don't get so depressed again while we're gone; don't think I haven't noticed that you've been starving yourself after Pharaoh left. I'm worried about what you will do while were gone." Yugi stared at Tea, shocked that she knew he hadn't been eating much since Atem left. Yugi then looked down and said, "I'm sorry, I've been worrying you haven't I? I've just felt so lonely and empty after Yami left. I just missed him so much I can't bare it, and now the rest of my friends are leaving me too…" Yugi clenched his hands into fists as tears welled up in his eyes. Tea just wrapped her arms around him in a gentle comforting hug until Yugi calmed down and looked at her. When their eyes met Tea leaned in and kissed him sweetly. She then said, "It will be alright." Then she broke away and got on the train, she then turned and called "Bye I love you and I will miss. Remember your friends are always with you in your heart and memories, including Atem. I will be back some day. Yugi then looked at tea waved and said "Goodbye and good luck studying dance in America. I'll miss you." Then the train pulled away leaving Yugi standing alone his hand still in the air as tears streamed down his face.

Ten days later…

Yugi stood in front of an open casket dressed in black. He was crying heavily into Bakura's shirt. Inside the casket lay Yugi's grandpa who looked as though he were sleeping. Bakura gently rubbed Yugi's arm trying to comfort a highly distressed Yugi. "It's all my fault "sobbed Yugi. "No it's not how were you supposed to know he would have an allergic reaction to the medicine you gave him." "It doesn't change the fact that it was me who gave it to him." Yugi continued to sob.

* * *

AmandatheFox: So what do you think of it so far?

Yugi: (crying) why did you make me kill grandpa why?

AmandatheFox: Oh get over it Yugi i have my reasons and besides he would have died long before we got to the real story.

Atem: This story is starting to sound like a nightmare.

AmandatheFox:Please review my story


	3. Chapter 2

Ten years passed science the funeral

Yugi now the owner of the Kame Game Shop fondly looks through his picture albums. He stops at a picture Kiba took after Yugi and Atems finale duel. A single tear rolled down his face as he traced the still form of Atem who stood in the center of the group with Yugi on his right. Feeling depressed looked at the clock and realized he was almost late. Every Saturday at 7:00pm Yugi would hang out at Bakuras Change of Heart ice cream shop. There he and Bakura would talk about the adventures and good times they had. They also fantasied the reunion with their friends. He remembered the last post card Joey and Serenity sent them. They where at South America in The country Chile and, how last week he and Bakura went to see a movie Tristan stared In, and just this morning he read a news article about how Tea started performing in so you think you can dance for her unique dance moves. All these thoughts that coursed through Yugi's made him hurry faster to Bakuras shop. However, when he arrived the shop was dark and empty. Yugi tried to door and found it unlock. With a bad feeling in him he proceeded in cautiously.

* * *

AmandatheFox: So what do you think?

Atem: saying angrly "If you kill of my Abiou I will send forth the best torture I know to tortue you!

AmandatheFox: And who would that be?

Atem: Why no other then Obalisk the Tormentor torment is in his name after all.

AmandatheFox: I'll keep that in mind. What are your thoughts Yugi?

Yugi: I never imagined Bakura opening an ice cream shop. By the way how is Joey able to pay for all those trips any way?

AmandatheFox: Oh yeah i forgot to mention. If you would remember Joeys horrible negliting father he spent the last of his money on lottery tickets and won 2 of them. I don't know exactly what happened but he had a change of heart and gave Joey the larger win which was 500000000. Then he cleaned him self up and his act and remarried Joeys Mom.

Yugi: I'm happy at least there are some up moments to this story.

AmandatheFox: leting the audince know the more reviews i get even if its from 1 to 100 ill write faster already have counted at leatst 12 chapters done im not sure how many other chapters are already in existing.


	4. Chapter 3

Yugi walked in a few steps but suddenly halted for he thought he heard something. All of a sudden the lights flipped on, and from behind the counter jumped out some very familiar people who all shouted "SURPRISE!" Yugi jumped back in surprise with fear on his face, when he recognized who was standing in front of him though his jaw dropped in joyful surprise. Then he noticed his friends were no longer smiling at him. In fact their faces were full of shock. "What's wrong?" Yugi asked in a deep voice as looked at his friends Tea, Joey, Tristan, and Duke. "Is that you Pharaoh?" a confused Tea asked. Yugi then realized that they hadn't personally heard his voice or witness his growth that now he looks and sounds exactly like Atem; the thought amused and saddened him. Yugi chuckled and said "No Tea it's me." "Yugi is that really you?" Tristan asked dumbfounded. "It is him," Joey declared, "Man Yug you look exactly like the Pharaoh." "Well what do you expect I am his reincarnation. It would have been strange if I didn't resemble him. But when and how did you all get here?" Then Bakura appeared from the back and started to explain, "Well Yugi I've been noticing how depressed you've been getting. I could tell by how little you talk and eat, plus those shadows under your eyes say you also haven't been sleeping either. I wanted to cheer you up but I didn't know how till I remembered that your birthday was coming up this month. So, I called everybody and explained all that you just heard and asked if they would like to throw you a birthday party with your best friends. Everyone arrived here two days ago to help me set up, and because Tristan and Tea are big Celebs it wasn't too hard to get transportation for everyone." Yugi just stared at Bakura and the rest of the gang. Joy welled up in him so fireclay until tears welled up and spilled over. "What's the matter Yug what's wrong?" asked joey who was surprised to see Yugi crying. "Nothing, I'm just sooo happy. Thank you Bakura for doing this, and I'm sorry for worrying all of you" "Awww Yugi" everyone said simultaneously before giving him a big group hug. "By the way, what do you mean setting up? This place doesn't look any different then usual." "This was just to pick you up we still have to drive to the party" replied Tristan. "Yeah Kiba is supposed to pick us up he should be here any minute." Tea added. "Kiba? Why would he care for this kind of event? He doesn't seem like the type." Yugi asked confused. "Because I'm not the same person you knew anymore." said a familiar voice behind him. Yugi quickly spun around; meeting the eyes of his old dueling rival Seto Kiba. Next to him on his left stood his lil bro Mokuba and on his right stood a very young woman with bright white hair. She was firmly holding Kibas hand, their fingers interlocked. Behind Kiba stood a little girl with long flowing silver hair, clutching Kibas jacket. Yugi just stood staring with shock and wonder, for a huge friendly grin was seated upon Kibas face, one that Yugi has never seen before. "It's rude to just stare," Kiba chuckled, "Yugi I would like for you to meet the women who changed me. This is my wife Kassandra, and this little one," he picked up the little girl who hid her face in his neck, "Is our daughter and heir to Kiba Corp, Tiara." Yugi was about to say something until Joey burst out, "this is too weird to see rich boy with such a smile and positive attitude, it' creeping me out," he then walked up and grabbed Kibas shirt demanding, "This isn't how you are so WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL KIBA?" "Kibas face turned nasty as he said "Ahhh, I was wondering, I thought I smelled a dog. I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see a second rate dueler such as you Wheeler. Joey released Kiba took a step back and was about to retaliate when Kiba started to laugh saying, "OH, that's what I would have said, but like I said I'm a changed man. Now that I look back I really was a(n) nasty arrogant child who never understood what was really going on behind the scenes, and for that I'm sorry," he spoke these last words to Yugi who nodded his head in acceptance. "It is nice to see you though Kiba, but I thought you all were throwing be a party," Yugi happily said. "You're right Yugi, lets go everyone," Tea exclaimed. Everyone walked out side to find a huge Blue-Eyes White Limo parked out front. "Nice to know that not every thing about you has changed," Yugi chuckled as he climbed in the back with everyone else.

* * *

AmandatheFox- Happy Atem Yugi's safe I didn't cut him out

Atem- Oh thank you

AmandatheFox- You're welcome. So Yugi you like?

Yugi- I'm soooo happy thank you for reuniting me and my friends. Nice touch with Kiba by the way; especially with his blue eyes white limo i should have predicted that one

AmandatheFox- Glad you like it rate and review please


	5. Chapter 4

On the way there, Joey started to say, "I'm sorry about what happened to…. OUCH!" Bakura just slammed his foot on him while placing a finger on his lip to tell him to shut up. Joey then remembered he wasn't supposed to mention Yugi grandpa.

Flashback,

Yesterday every one gathered around Bakura as he told them "Oh and one more thing you need to know Yugi's grandpa died soon after all of you left. He still blames himself, so whatever you do, do not bring it up, he gets really depressed when it is brought up."

Back to the present,

"What were you going to say Joey?" asked Yugi. "Oh, umm yes, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch as much as I would have liked." "It's okay Joey, By the way where is your sister any way?" "Oh, Serenity is already there." While they where driving Yugi and his friends talked about what they have been doing for the last 10 years. Kassandra was finishing a story where Tiara had heard that some people where coming over and she wanted to help make the house pretty for daddies friends. So she asked her mom if she could clean the floor, so Kassandra let her wax it as long as she told daddy. After she was done she forgot to tell her daddy so, when Kibas guest came he walked in and was carrying a large try with drinks across the floor that was just waxed. So of course he slipped landed on his but with the pitcher of tea on his head. It was such a funny event that his guest asked if they could have dinner with them one a week. After this tale the driver announced that they had arrived. When Yugi got out his jaw dropped. In front of him was a statue of himself wearing the millennium puzzle, and next to him stood Pharaoh Atem who had a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Behind the statues was a large museum. A metal plate was nailed in to the building with the name of the museum "Yugi's History". "Surprised?" Kiba asked, "I started building this after I met Kassandra, as a memoir to you and your friends. I had some help capturing all the information from different people as well. Do you like it?" Yugi just shook his head in disbelief, and walked up to the statue of Atem and placed his hand on its shoulder; tears welled up in his eyes. "You don't like it do you?" Kiba asked disappointed. "No, I love it. Thank you Kiba thank you everyone this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me. Now those who are closest in my heart will be remembered by all." "Can we go in now? It's freezing out here." Mokuba asked impatiently. "Right'" Yugi replied, and with that they entered the doors. In the hall Yugi noted picture after picture of him and his friends at different periods of his life with captions under them. There where also many different duel monster cards of which he owned or used to own. When they reached the end of the hall another set of doors appeared this time with Yugi and Atem engraved in it both facing each other with one hand raised as if to high-five the other. After glancing at Atem Yugi opened the door and entered. Inside he found a large white banner saying Happy Birthday in front of him. All of a sudden there were two large popping noises as confetti exploded over him with a loud course of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI." After brushing confetti out of his eyes he saw he was in a very large room with hallways leading off to different places of the museum. Inside the room there were two large tables filled with snacks and drinks as well as presents, and smaller tables with balloons and streamers tied to them. In front of the larger tables stood almost everyone Yugi had ever known and became friends with. The list includes,

Mai Valentine, Mako, Pegasus, Rebecca (her grandpa died of a heart attack 3 years ago), Raphael, Valon, Marik, Ishizu, Odeon, Duke, and Serenity. Duke and serenity where holding a very large cake that resembled the dark magician. "Good evening Yugi Boy. You must be surprised to see all of us here. My you do look like your friend the Pharaoh." Pegasus said. "Good evening to you to Pegasus I am a little surprised I must admit but I'm glad all the same." "You even sound like the Pharaoh" Marik exclaimed. "Yeah" Yugi said sadly. Tea who noticed Yugi getting sad interrupted and said "Well lets get this party started," and headed to the dance floor. Mako approached Yugi to see if he would duel him. Pegasus went to talk to Kiba; the Ishtar family (which includes Marik, Ishizu, and Odeon) went to explore the museum. Everyone else went to the snack table where Joey challenged Tristan and duke to a food eating contest.

* * *

Yugi- Wow I never would have imagined that you were inviting all of my friends. Thank you; by the way when will Atem have an appearance?

Atem- I would like to know as well.

AmandatheFox- I don't know maybe you wont even have an apperance

Yugi- WHAT? I've been patiently waiting for his appearance. I swear if he's not in this i will set The Winged dragon of Ra on your sorry butt!

AmandatheFox- Now Now Yugi lets not be hasty calm down... Atem help me

Atem- I agree with Yugi if I'm not in this story then I'll send Slipher the Sky Dragon and Obalsik the Tormentor on you.

AmandatheFox- So you know i have written a total of 26 chapters in all and I'm still writing so you'll have a shot maybe.

Atem- You better add me or else and you know what i mean

AmandatheFox- "gulp" I'll update soon as long as Atem and Yugi don't kill me first.


	6. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the spirit world,

Atem sat on a hill leaning against an apple tree and watched the sun set. Then his friend Mahaud came up to him, "My friend and lord, why have you not been fulfilling out your duty of watching out for Yugi? You've neglected watching him for a week now." "I can't take it anymore. I can't keep watching my Abiou grieve himself to such extent and you know what I'm talking about. I've asked Yugi grandpa Solomon Moto to watch him for me and to keep me updated." Just then an old man came running up the hill. "Solomon has something happened to Yugi?" Atem asked getting up with hope in his heart. But when Atem looked at the old mans face his hope left him, for Solomon was frowning. "What is wrong did something bad happen?" he now asked fearfully. Solomon looked at Atem seriously, then he broke into a huge grin "No my Pharaoh, quite the opposite. Yugi has finally been brought back from the darkness in his mind. In fact I haven't seen him this happy since before you and I left for this world. You must come see it for yourself!" "Yes I shall go and continue my duty as Yugi's guardian protector." With that they all left the hill unaware of the danger they would soon be informed of.

* * *

AmandatheFox-(dangling upside down by Obelisk) SEE! I ADDED YOU. NOW PLEASE CALL OFF YOU EGYPTIAN GODS!

Atem- I will but first tell me what danger lies ahead.

AmandatheFox- I can't that would spoil the story.

Atem- well when will i know?

AmandatheFox- I promise next chapter now let me go

Atem- I'll think about it

AmandatheFox- Yugi please help me

Yugi- Atem I think she's had enough let her go it's fine since she included you.

Atem- Alright. Slipher Obalisek and Ra return.

AmandatheFox- (gasping) Rate and review please


	7. Chapter 6

While Atem watched Yugi through a spirit portal, up at the palace of the spirit world The Creator of Light was working on a project. The C.O.L. (Creator of Light if you didn't know), wanted to see how darkness was formed and so she was testing a piece of Zorcs, The Creator of Darkness soul. She was trying to see if she could reconstruct it so that it would be good and not evil and thus banishing evil for ever. However as she worked she accidently spilled a reviving potion on that piece of Zorcs soul. She watched horrified as that small soul bubbled and grew until Zorc stood in front of the C.O.L. He then attacked her. She tried to fend him off but then remembered that the life reviving potion also enhances anyone's powers twice as much as before and now she was weaker then him and would he have consumed her if her assistant hadn't just returned and threw a pot of earth seal at him which made him lose his grip on the C.O.L who took the chance and fled with her servant alarming the rest of the spirits to follow her. Back in the palace then Zorc spoke to himself, "Ahhh, I'm finally back. Now I can continue my goal and control earth and I'll even control this world as well, but first I'll need more power, but how to attain it?" for there was no more life reviving potions left and only the C.O.L could make it. Then an idea came to him. He called up his demon minions and commanded "My minions I you creator have returned to you; however I'm not as strong as I need to be. In order to obtain max power I need to consume the soul of a living Pharaoh, so take this," he handed a minion a small dart filled with the darkest part of Zorcs soul. "You know what to do don't fail me." Then he gave some more orders to other minions. After he finished and sent away the rest of the minions he started to destroy the spirit world.

* * *

AmandatheFox- Okay Atem Happy now you know Gosh I swear if you threaten me again i will send you back to the spirit world

Atem- Fine

Yugi- You shouldn't have threatened her

Atem- WHAT you started it first

Yugi- for the recorded i was bluffing you went ahead and did it.

AmandatheFox- Okay well I've posted the chapters i have already written and i have to type up the rest so i don't know when ill post again but stay with me. Remember write and review.


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry i haven't been updating i got grounded and just today did i get my cord for my computer back.

* * *

Back on earth...

Yugi and Kiba are dueling, (when are they not) Kiba has his B.E.U.D. on the field, while Yugi has his dark magician girl, and two face down cards. Both Yugi and Kiba have 200 life points left. "Now I reveal my face down card Dark Magic Ritual I sacrifice my dark magician and a card from my hand. AND NOW COME FOURTH MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS! Now for every magician in my graveyard he gets an extra 500 attack points, and since there are 6 magicians in my grave yard he gets a grand total of 3000 attack points. Now I reveal my other face down card book of secret arts witch raises his attack points by another 1000, so now my magician has a total of 6500 attack points. NOW MY MAGICIAN, BLACK MAGIC ATTACK! You lose again Kiba." "Alright way to go," Joey shouted. "Grrr why do I keep losing I want a rematch!" Kiba growled. "No way rich boy; you already dulled him 10 times from just tonight. Now it's my turn," Joey declared "Like you could beat him; if I couldn't why do you think you could?" Joey didn't know how to answer this but said, "You never know till you try how about we let Yugi decide." "No offense guys but I'm all dulled out, how about tomorrow? By the way what time is it?" "Well according to my watch it's 2:13 in the morning," Tea said. The museum was now mostly empty. Joey took Serenity home around 12 when she started to fall asleep and Kiba took his family home around 9 since his daughter needed to be in bed. Joey and Kiba obviously came back. Then most of Yugi's friends left at around 1 am the only ones left where the ones who picked up Yugi and Duke. "I think it's about time we head home, can you drop us off at my shop Kiba?" Bakura asked "Sure lets go every one." Everyone was so tired that they didn't notice a shadow descending from the sky. When they arrived at the shop Kiba said by and left. "I'm going to walk home guys." Yugi said while yawning. "Hey Yug, can I crash at your house tonight? My folks are out of town, and I don't' have a spare key. "Sure Joey, you can sleep in the guest room." "We'll walk you home then," declared Tea They started to head out, until Tristan noticed Bakura wasn't coming. "You coming Bakura?" "No, you see this shop is also my home and, I live upstairs." "Alright then goodnight then," Tristan said walking out the door. As they slowly walk to the Kame Game shop the dark figure from earlier was now tailing them while loading a familiar dart into a tranquilizer gun. He then quietly jumps out from the shadows, and in the light it is revealed that he is Zorcs minion. The minion shots Yugi in the neck. Once all of Zorcs soul enters Yugi the dart and the demon vanishes. "OW!" Yugi cried out clamping his hand on his neck. "What's wrong Yugi?" asked a startled Tea "Something suddenly stabbed my neck," he replied rubbing the spot the pain already fading. "It was probably just a bee." Tristan said after looking at Yugi's neck. Not seeing anything strange they continued toward Yugi's home unaware that Yugi was now in grave peril. Once they arrived Duke exclaimed "Man I haven't seen this place in a while, do you still get good business?" "As a matter of fact I do, you know being the king of games does tend to draw people to my shop." Yugi said as he got out his key. He tried to put it in the lock but missed he tried again, and missed again. "You okay pal? Need some help?" Joey offered "Yeah I'm so tired I guess I can't see properly." "Well that's what happens when you don't get decant sleep, I mean when exactly was the last time you had a nice deep peaceful sleep?" Tea asked concerned "I'm not sure," Yugi said while thinking to himself 'I guess I haven't slept right since Yami left.' He then continued to say "But don't worry I'll try to sleep tonight." "Yeah don't worry guys, cause if he don't go to bed then I'll just knock him out," Joey said while punching out a fist in demonstration. "Now Joey, I don't think that well be necessary," Yugi said smiling nervously while backing away. "Well then we should head home now, so goodnight Yugi and Joey," Tristan said. Everyone else said goodnight. Once they left Yugi and Joey turned into the shop. "You probably still remember your way around so please make your self comfortable. I'm going to bed," Yugi said suddenly exhausted and dizzy. "Sure thing Yug." Yugi then wobbled to his room and fell on his bed entering the most dangerous sleep of his

* * *

Atem- (with a unnaturally happy voice but cold glare in his eyes) Yugi where is our lovely author?

Yugi- I can't tell you.

Atem- and why not?

Yugi- because shes scared of you so she went to hide.

Atem- And why would she hide from me.

Yugi- because last time she said she might cut me of and you had her upside down with obelisk, so now shes scared of what your going to do since she made that minion shot me.

Atem- Well she can hide for now but i will find her and even raw wont save her from my wrath.

AmandatheFox- (whispering from inside the trashcan) First thanks for staying with me second rate and review and third pray that Atem doesn't find me.


	9. Chapter 8

Joey went to the guest room and fell asleep for what seemed like ten minutes until he woke to the sounds of moaning. Thinking about Yugi's deceased grandpa Joey said to himself, "There's no such thing as ghosts." He then got out of bed and crept down the hall until he heard the moans growing louder toward Yugi's room. He rushed into the room to investigate where he found Yugi violently shaking on the bed. As Joey flipped on the lights Yugi gave another low moan. Joey then noticed that Yugi was very flush and pale. There was a visible sheen of sweat on his face. Joey placed his hand on Yugi's forehead, and suddenly jerked it back. Yugi's brow was burning with fever. Joey then checked his pulse to find it very weak. He then heard only small shallow breaths coming from Yugi. Panicking Joey rushed for a phone and dialed emergency, and while he did that he got a cold wet rag and placed it on Yugi's forehead. While waiting for the ambulance Joey called. "Joey what's wrong with you Its 5 in the morning!" "Tea you need to listen its Yugi he's not doing to good. I woke up to him moaning he's burning up and his pule is weak," he paused for a minute then heard an ambulance, "The ambulance just pulled up can you inform everyone else on what's happened?" "Sure, we'll meet you at Domino Hospital later just take care of Yugi," Tea replied scared and worried.

* * *

(Currently Atem has found me and i'm trapped in the corner of the room)

AmandatheFox- Come on Atem can't we be reasonable?

Atem- No we can't, now let go of me Yugi so I can kill her,

Yugi- No I won't let you harm her besides if you kill her we won't know if I die or survive.

Atem- You do have a point... alright then AmandatheFox i'll spare you for now.

AmandatheFox- Phew thanks Yugi. Please rate and review and please spread the word of my story im already at ch 8 and only 2 people have reviewed it maybe i'll start asking for five reviews before continuing. It's an idea i got from another author on here. oh and I will say thanks so much to Shadows of the Midnight Wolf whenever i read your reviews i get so happy with my book that i type even faster just so you could review it.


	10. Chapter 9

Meanwhile in the spirit world, before the attack on Yugi…

Atem was walking home from the spirit window, (a portal that allows spirits to watch their loved ones like a window) when one of the guardian's of the spirit world appeared in front of him "Young Pharaoh Atem your presence is requested for an emergency meeting please take my hand." "Alright," Atem spoke and when he grabbed the guardian's hand they instantly vanished then reappear in a room filled with other guardian's as well as the Creator of Light. "Welcome Pharaoh Atem to the Spirit council please be seated," said the spirit on the right hand of the C.O.L with a scarf wrapped around his head. A chair instantly appeared behind the Pharaoh. Atem sat for a few minutes before C.O.L spoke "Pharaoh Atem the last time we spoke you had vanquished the Creator of Darkness the Evil Zorc, however…" "Yes please continue," Atem said nervously. The C.O.L then told Atem of the "accident" at her lab and then continued "We, the guardian's of the spirit world, now feel this world deteriorating. However we found out from a spy that Zorc has sent a demon to destroy the modern day Pharaoh of Earth. We then sent a spy to stop it but alas we were too late the new Pharaoh has been affected and he won't last long. We must save this Pharaoh before it is too late." "So what do you need me for?" asked Atem anxiously. "Well, according to our research, for the present day Pharaoh to be taken out of immediate danger we will need for a spirit who has been sealed away once before to go and live in the Pharaohs body, so as to keep him strong enough until we find a cure for him. Only 2 spirits have been sealed away before and that was you and that Thief Evil Bakura. As you may have guessed E.B. is out of the question, so that just leaves you. If you agree we will seal your soul in the Seishin Stone. Once placed around the neck of the Modern Pharaoh you two will then have a connected mind room. However, if we are successful in stopping Zorc, curing the Pharaoh, and saving both this world and earth then you won't be able to return here to the spirit world until the Modern Pharaoh dies for the Stone binds your spirits into one, at least you won't be sealed for 5000 years. Oh and one more thing, the Stone has some special properties that allows the user to have his own body as well as share a body. The Seishin Stone is also like your old Millennium Puzzle, so you can take control of the Modern Pharaohs body." The C.O.L paused then asked, "Do you accept Pharaoh Atem?"

* * *

AmandatheFox- Awww so what do you think of my story now Atem?

Atem- I think you're an obsessed freak, torturing my Yugi like this, and then you want to mock sealing me away again well i don't think i'll do it

AmandatheFox- Ahhh don't be like that... Wait i thought you would have wanted to help the Pharaoh

Atem- well once i know who it is i'll think about it but if Kiba is the new Pharaoh i most certainly won't

AmandatheFox- Yugi is he really that dense

Yugi- apparently... come on Atem I thought you were smarter than me it's obvious who the pharaoh is.

Atem- Hold you know who it is come on tell me

Yugi- no lets let you figure it out.

Yugi- by the way what's Shisen Stone mean anyway

AmandatheFox- Oh it's japanese for soul stone.

Yugi- Cool

AmandatheFox- Rate and review


	11. Chapter 10

Atem thought for a moment, "If Earth and this world are in danger than I have no choice… I Pharaoh Atem accept the challenge. Now can you please elaborate as to who this New Pharaoh is that I must protect. Then the Spirit guardian on the C.O.L's left spoke, "If you would look down we will show you what he looks like. Atem looked at the table he was sitting at as it slowly morphed into a spirit window. They watched as the face of a young man with tri-colored hair come into view. "AIBOU!"gasped Atem when he recognized Yugi's face now twisted in pain. "Do you know him?" asked the C.O.L in surprise. "Yes his name is Yugi Moto. He solved the Millennium Puzzle and freed me and we shared a body for about four years," Atem replied softly. All of a sudden Atem stood up and said with a fiery look in his eyes, "I need to go now please; I have to help save him just liked how he helped save my soul!" "Calm your self Pharaoh Atem, you first need to be sealed in the Seishin Stone," Said the C.O.L who then got up and approached Atem. She then took of her necklace which had a smooth emerald stone with silver vines wrapping around it. Then she began to chant, "Tamash O Tenso," while touching Atem's head to the stone. When she finished now you are connected with the stone. Go through this portal, it is not a normal one it is used for transferring items between different worlds, when you arrive on earth place this necklace around Yugi's neck and he will automatically connect with your mind room. When we find out how to banish the evil in Yugi we will send word until then, keep the darkness at bay for as long as possible. Atem walked to the portal, before he jumped in he turned and said "I will not fail my task," and with that he jumped.

* * *

Atem- How could i have missed that gosh i'm so stupid for not figuring out that Yugi was the Pharaoh.

AmandatheFox- Yes we all no your oblivious with things but are you okay now with why i had to make Yugi suffer?

Atem- No but i am happy that you're letting us reunite.

Yugi- yes thank you so much... I wish the real author of yugioh made this story come true.

AmandatheFox- Yeas but people please REVIEW I'M DESPERATE!


	12. Chapter 11

Back on earth

Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura, and the Ishtar's where in the waiting room when the doctor came out. Joey ran up to him and asked anxiously "Well doc, what's wrong with him, is he okay?" The doctor just shook his head before saying "We don't know what's wrong; he's actually very healthy because, we have run multiple tests for disease and cancer but they all came back negative. We can't explain his fever or his low oxygen levels. I'm afraid that if he remains in this condition he will surly die… I'm sorry. Then Joey grabbed the doctors coat hoisting him up to his face saying angrily, tears forming in his eyes, "WELL RUN SOME MORE TESTS, SAVE HIM PLEASE!" Tristan then grabbed Joey pulling him of the doctor, "You need to calm down." The disheveled doctor straightened his coat before saying, "Where doing everything we can," with that he left the room. Tea then broke into tears sobbing, "Yugi please don't leave us, not after all we've done to cheer you up. Live Yugi please." Bakura went to comfort Tea and Tristan punched the wall. All of a sudden there was a blinding flash of white light. Everyone squinted to see where the light was coming from they spotted a portal with a figure descending from it. When the portal closed, the rooms lighting turned to normal and everyone adjusted there eyes. Finally when they saw who was in front of them they gasped. Standing in front of them was Atem but they didn't know that (Atem and Yugi are now basically identical twins) "Yugi what are you doing you should be in bed, how did you get here what was that white light we saw?" Tristan said with his mouth agape. Atem looked around him and asked urgently, "My friends, where's Yugi?" "What do you mean? Your Yugi guys I think he's lost it." Joey said confused. Then it dawned on Ishizu, "Is that you my Pharaoh?" she asked surprised. "Yes now please I have to find Yugi, if I don't then we will lose him forever. I'll explain everything else later," Atem said impatiently. "Right then," Marik said and he led Atem down the hall to Yugi's room. Atem entered and saw Yugi on a hospital bed hooked up to many different machines and an I-V drip in his left hand. Yugi gasped out in pain then moaned. Atem rushed to Yugi's side and quickly took out the necklace with the Seishin Stone and placed it over Yugi's neck. Atem then gasped as he was pulled into the stone. After a few moments he reappeared in his mind room which was small and now had a thrown in it, as well as a picture of his friends and family. Atem hardly glanced before rushing out of his mind room to Yugi's right across from him. Inside Yugi's mind room he saw Yugi unconscious in the grasp of Zorcs dark grip. Atem then saw the Seishin Stone appear around Yugi's neck as well as his own. Atem tried to think of what to do when his stone started to glow. He then grabbed the stone and once he did a beam of pure white light shoot out. Amazed Atem held the stone up and aimed at Zorc, when the light hit Zorc he screamed but refused to let go of Yugi. Atem quickly realized that Yugi needed to activate his own stone so he cried out, "YUGI WAKE UP, YOU MUST WAKE UP, DON'T GIVE IN TO THE DARKNESS, KEEP FIGHTING!"

Yugi meanwhile was deep in himself thinking, 'I'm sooo tired and cold, I wish I had a blanket.' Then Yugi thought, 'What's that sound? It sounds familiar…it's sooo cold here…' Then the Seishin Stone glowed around Yugi's neck warming him enough to come back from within his mind. He heard the voice yelling at him telling him to fight. Yugi thought 'That voice is right' he then opened his eyes and saw the most bizarre thing ever, he saw himself across the room who was holding a stone with light shooting out of it. He also heard that other him say "Come on Yugi that's it, now grab the stone around your neck and release that power on Zorc. You can do it." Yugi didn't really understand what was happening but did as the other him told him to do, and grasped the now hot stone around his neck and shoot it at Zorc. With both Yugi's and Atem's light beams striking him, Zorc dropped Yugi and baked away as a barrio formed around him. Yugi lay where he was dropped, gasping and chocking, that he didn't notice Atem had rushed to his side until he said "Yugi, are you alright?" Atem was very concerned for he felt Yugi's spirit energy was very weak. "I am for now, but who are you? You look and sound just like me, but the only person I know who looked and sounded like me was my fiend Yami…." Yugi then gasped as he realized, "Yami? Is that you? What are you doing here?" then he started to cough up some blood. "Shush don't speak Yugi you need to rest and recover your strength that was a rough fight you have endured for how long only Raw would know, and yes Abiou it's me, Yami. Now sleep when you have rested I will explain what is happening." With that Yugi feel asleep. Atem picked up Yugi and carried him to his mind room where a bed appeared. He laid Yugi in it then tucked in the covers. He then went back to Yugi's mind room to make sure the barrio was still in place before he materialized into his own body outside of the Seishin Stone.

* * *

Yugi- YAY we're finally reunited

Atem- I'm so happy but if you try to harm Yugi anymore then I will not let you live

Amandathefox- Okay Atem I'm tired of you making threats if you keep on threating me i swear...

Atem- (Evilly) You'll swear what?

AmandatheFox- (Gulp) oh did i say that i mean i'll ask you to help write this fanfiction

Atem- thats what I thought

Yugi- (whispering) You won't really let him help?

AmandatheFox- Maybe i will maybe i won't we'll see... Review please


	13. Chapter 12

When Atem reappeared in his body he saw his friends had made a semi-circle around him. Joey then asked, "Pharaoh what the heck happened? What's going on is Yugi alright?" Atem looked at Yugi whose face was now peaceful and told the group Yugi's fine now." Tea sighed and said, "That's a relief." Atem was about to continue when, "SMACK" Atem stared in shock at Tea who had just slapped him across his face. "Tea what did you do that for?" Bakura asked in bewilderment. Tea then started shouting, "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US AFTER FOUR YEARS OF US BEING TOGTHER? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE SUFFERED AFTER YOU LEFT? AND POOR YUGI HAS BEEN GRIEFSTRUK LONGER THAN THE REST OF AS SO MUCH WORSE FOR HIM THAT IT RESULTED IN HIM NEARLY STARVING HIMSELF TO DEATH! AND NOW YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COMEBACK AFTER TEN YEARS!" Tea then ran with tears streaming down her face and hugged Atem before speaking again, "I'm just so glad your back." Tea then let go of him when Joey and Tristan both punched Atem saying simultaneously, "That's for leaving us." Atem could have seen the blows coming but decided to take for he said, "You all are right I did deserve that and I'm sooo sorry. I never wanted to leave you all in the first place but I had to seal away those millennium items. However I am deeply sorry I never knew my leaving could cause so much grief; otherwise I would have had a harder time leaving." "Well I understand perfectly well that you had to leave so I won't blame you but can you explain how you have come back to us, and what was wrong with Yugi. The way you knew Yugi was in trouble tells me you know a lot of what's going on." "Yes Pharaoh, please explain, oh and thank you for curing Yugi in the first place." Marik said. Atem looked straight at all of them and said, "Cure him? No, all I did was put him out of immediate danger. "So Yugi still isn't better?" Odeon asked. "I'm afraid not." Atem said before explain all that had happened at the spirit world. He also explained all that had happened in Yugi's mind room. He then continued saying, "I don't know how long the barrier will hold but, with Yugi so weak, it won't hold too long; our only hope is to wait for some new from the spirit council. "Why is it that whenever we hang around with Yugi we end up having to save the world? I mean I haven't seen him in ten years, and the only adventure I've had was getting Serenity and me lost while in Great Brittan. Next thing I know the day after hanging with him we need to save the world." Joey said sarcastically. "Pretty funny when you think about it." Tristan said. "There's nothing at all funny about it." Tea said. Atem watched his friends argue before saying, "I'm sorry my friends but traveling from the spirit world, battling Zorc, and explain things wore me out, you won't mind if I go rest?" "No, not at all, please go lie down, we'll look after Yugi." Bakura said reassuringly. "Yes, go rest my lord; we don't know when Zorc will break the barrier and you will need your strength to fight him." Odeon said. "Thank you my friends." Atem said as he got up and vanished inside the stone to his mind room. A bed materialized next to Yugi, and Atem went to sleep on it. Back in the hospital room Tea began to say, "I feel so sorry for Yugi. Why is it always him that has to suffer?" "I guess that's to be expected from two pharaohs," Ishizu said. "What do you mean two pharaohs? I know Pharaoh Atem but who's the second one?" Joey asked. "Baka, if you paid attention, Joey, you would have known that Yugi is the other Pharaoh," Tristan said looking at Joey as though he were stupid. "Tristan's right, Yugi is the modern day pharaoh, because he is a direct descendent of the ancient pharaohs of Egypt. I was curious so I looked up Yugi's family history so far back that Yugi doesn't know it." Marik said shyly. Just then they heard Yugi's bed rattle, and turned to see That Yugi was having a seizure and started to cough up blood.

* * *

Yugi- Hey where's Atem?

AmandatheFox- sulking somewhere, I never should have offered to let help me with the story. (hands yugi some papers) look at what he tried to make it into. I then told him he has no talent at all with writing stories and then kicked him out of my writing room.

Yugi- (giggling) It's not that bad..

AmandatheFox- are you kidding me, he wants to cure you by letting pink kittens lick you and then plans to defeat Zorc with a pair of magical pink bunny ears... gosh who knew he had such a feminine side.

Yugi- well the part where me and Tea went to dance at a ball was nice

AmandatheFox- Only you would... Read rate review my fans


	14. Chapter 13

Sorry my fans it took so long to post the new chapter i got grounded again then when i was ungrounded my computer was having problems then school started back up and I'm looking for my first job so I'm a bit busy this was why i should have posted this story after i had finished typing it. oh well read this epic story. P.S i don't know when ill post the next chapter due to school.

* * *

Tea started to panic and did the only thing she could… she yelled, "Pharaoh we need you." Atem, being a light sleeper, woke when he heard his name being called. He looked at the bed next to his where Yugi's spirit was supposed to rest, but when he looked Yugi was convulsing and coughing up blood, however his spiritual pressure didn't change, letting Atem know that something was physically wrong with Yugi, so he materialized outside the stone to his physical body. After looking Yugi over, Atem went to work immediately. He started to transfer energy from the Seishin Stone into his right hand, and then he took his hand and placed it over Yugi's forehead, which was now burning hot again, and started to calm Yugi's convulsions. Then he tried to figure out why he was coughing up so much blood. As he searched he found a puncture in his left lung. Atem then channeled some healing power to the rip in Yugi's lung. As he finished a portal from the spirit world opened and the Spirit guardian Atem had spoken to before descended. "Pharaoh Atem," the messenger asked looking around. "Yes?" Atem asked as he stood up straight and crossed his arms. "I come bearing a top secret message from the spirit council." He then handed Atem a scroll. Atem read it quickly then handed it to Tea before siting down in thought. Tea read the message out loud.

_"Pharaoh Atem we have gathered information from my place and it seems one of my servants overheard Zorc's plan and the way to defeated it while hiding in one of the hidden servant entrance. Pharaoh Yugi was injected with the darkest part of Zorc's soul. Zorc plans to consume him from the inside out to gain power. The signs of him being consumed will be extreme exhaustion. Then he will attack his mind room if he is taken over then all hope is lost, so to stop it for a while use the Seishin Stone to set up a barrier. However that will only stop the immediate threat. He will then try to deteriorate the physical body. Unlike the mind room it will take a week to destroy the body and there's no stopping it. You can prolong it though; you need to set up a double shield barrier and it will delay it for two weeks."_

All of a sudden Yugi started to scream in pain but was choked of when blood rose up in his throat and bubbled in his mouth. "Yugi!" Atem cried out and rushed to the bed. He used the Seishin Stone to evaluate the damage while yelling, "Tea, get Yugi's head Joey help keep his lungs unblocked from the blood." Then Atem gasped as he felt the extent of the injuries his spleen was ripped open, on of his rib-bones broke and now punctured a major artery, his heart was starting to fail. "Can someone shoot Yugi with 6mg of morphine?" Odeon rushed and gave yugi the morphine. As Atem worked on healing the internal injuries he felt new wounds being made and thought 'this is'nt helping." Then he remembred the letter and grabbed the stone around his neck and started chanting, "Watashi no teki no mawari ni baria o keisei suru seishin no ishi no pawā o dete kite, watashi no ochita yūjin no kizu o iyasu tame, kare no jaakuna abare o okuraseru, ido nishūkan no yakusoku no tame no watashi no shōheki kudasai." When he finished a yellow-white bright wall encircled Yugi and then flew inside him. Atem felt the seal work the injuries that were be inflicted so quickly sharply slowed down while the wounds that had finished being made instantly healed. Atem sighed with relief as Yugi's face turned peaceful with only a small hint of discomfort due to the slowly working darkness within him. Atem sighed again and turned to his friends saying "He should be fine for now that I've placed the body barrier." Everyone face turned from worry to relief after hearing this. Then Tea and Ishizu left the room so they can change Yugi. Atem held him while Joey exchanged the bloody gown for a nice fresh white one Marik, Odeon and Tristan took off the bed sheets while Bakura got new ones from the closet. Once the bed was remade they laid Yugi back in it and the girls came back in the room. (The spirit guardian had just sat in a chair and watched). Tea then picked the message back up from where shed thrown it and continued.

_"We must delay the darkness long enough for you to get the Bow of Light and the Arrow of Life. These two items are the only things that can save Pharaoh Yugi. These items are so sacred and important that we separated them and have our spirit warrior's guard them until some one in need of them got them. Because these items are so holy and pure they cannot be destroyed. However Zorc already knows all of this and has sent his demons to slay those who approach them. The Bow of Light was hidden in the spirit world under the sacred grove in Htragi Valley; luckily we got to it first and gave it to the highest Spirit Guardian in our council to bring it to you. The Arrow of Life is a different story, it's located on Earth in Israel in the Holy Land where a flaming sword guards it and only those with good intent can receive it. Once you obtain the both Arrow of Life and Bow of Light you must shoot Yugi with it the power of the Bow will vanquish Zorc from Pharaoh Yugi's body while the Arrow of life will protect and shield him. Once the evilest part of Zorc's soul is destroyed then all of his evil will diminish and disappear and the Spirit world will return to normal. We thank you Pharaoh Atem and wish you luck in this new mission_

_Sincerely,_

_The C.O.L_

* * *

AmandatheFox- Okay today we have a special guest.

Yugi- Who?

AmandatheFox- please enter Mr. Moto.

Mr. Moto- Hello everyone.

Yugi- Grandpa! "runs and hugs grandpa" what are you doing here?

Mr. Moto- well your friend hear arranged for me to appear here it took a while until the spirit council agreed.

Yugi- Grandpa I'm sooo sorry for killing you.

Mr. Moto- You didn't kill me the writer did.

Yugi- your right 'turns to Amandathefox' You made me kill grandpa

Mr. Moto- How dare you have my grandson kill me do you know how bad i've felt watching him tourture himself cause of it!

AmandatheFox- Hey sorry (both the Moto's started to gain up on me) Atem help please!

Atem- Come on guy's don't hurt her she's finally showed me that she plans to heal you Yugi so if you kill her then were all going to die.

Yugi- Fine

AmandatheFox- read rate and review oh thanks Atem.

AmandatheFox- Oh if you want to know what Atem was chanting then Google translate this 私の敵の周りにバリアを形成する精神の石のパワーを出て来て、私の落ちた友人の傷を癒すため、彼の邪悪な暴れを遅らせる、緯度二週間の約束のための私の障壁ください。


End file.
